


started out with a kiss

by BoyishStutter



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: The kiss at your wedding should end in happily ever after, right? But, what if your monster boyfriend turns into a human husband? A reverse fairy tale au where breaking a curse isn't all it's cracked up to be.“So, not exactly what we had in mind for our honeymoon, huh?” Hal joked over his shoulder, pushing some branches out of the way as he walked.There was a small grumble in response, but Hal wasn’t concerned. Bruce wasn’t very talkative on a good day - being suddenly transformed from impressive creature of the night to a simple human had to take its toll.





	started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble that I've had kicking around for awhile and figured I'd finally get around to posting. It's an interesting concept and I'd love to revisit it one day.

“So, not exactly what we had in mind for our honeymoon, huh?” Hal joked over his shoulder, pushing some branches out of the way as he walked.

There was a small grumble in response, but Hal wasn’t concerned. Bruce wasn’t very talkative on a good day - being suddenly transformed from impressive creature of the night to a simple human had to take its toll.

He whistled cheerily, attempting to keep their spirits up. They would find the witch who cast the curse and get him back to normal, asap.

After a few more minutes, Hal finally paused. Bruce never let him lead this long, the man’s stubborn and controlling streak far outweighed his tendency to sulk.

“You okay?”

Hal grimaced, of course he wasn’t  _okay_ , that’s not what he...

“Holy shit,  _Bruce_.” 

His newly official husband was an angry shade of red across his face and shoulder, the rest of him tinged a deep pink. Hal could kick himself, he hadn’t thought about the sun  _at all_.

Usually,  _before_  that is, it wasn’t a concern. Bruce barely was out in the sun in general, and when he was his dark leathery skin had kept him well protected from becoming burnt. 

Hal led him into the shade, careful not to jostle his husband too much. He hummed in sympathy, digging through his pack for a soothing balm.

“Idiot,” Hal murmured, shaking his head quickly as Bruce looked up at him with a frown, “Not you.”

He spread the balm along his hands and began to gently rub at his lover’s shoulders, biting his lip at Bruce’s wince.

“I should have given you a shirt or something, I didn’t  _think_.”

In his previous state, Bruce never opted to wear shirts, finding them uncomfortable and cumbersome. Hal hadn’t really registered the foolishness of continuing the practice after his transformation.

“It’s not your fault.”

Hal sighed, pressing his forehead to Bruce’s gentle though the man’s nose and cheekbones took the brunt of the sun’s rays.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bruce shrugged, his body squirming under Hal’s gaze, his eyes flicking to the side, “I could take it.”

Hal gritted his teeth. It didn’t matter that Bruce was different, he was still  _Bruce_. That self-sacrificial, masochistic streak still ran a mile wide.

“Listen up,” Hal ordered, voice firm, “I don’t care if you don’t like being a squishy, fragile human - you are  _not_  trying to tough guy your way through this.” 

Bruce bared his teeth, the effect marred slightly without his fangs. Hal fought the urge to smile.

“Put ‘em away, babe.”

The tension in Bruce’s shoulders eased at the familiar retort, exhaustion coming over him again.

Hal enveloped his husband in his arms, kissing the man’s temple, ignoring thefeeling of  _wrong_  at the different texture beneath his lips.

“I don’t like feeling weak,” Bruce finally admitted, in a quiet mumble against Hal’s throat.

Hal ran his hand along the back of Bruce’s head, fingers running through too soft hair, “I know.”

He pulled back, letting brown eyes meet blue ( _wrong, wrong, wrong_  his brain screamed), “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Bruce’s lips pulled back again.

“And if I’m stuck like this forever?” He challenged.

“Then you’re suck like this forever.”

Bruce blinked in disbelief, “What happened to ‘it’s going to be okay’?’“

“ _We’re_  going to be okay,” Hal clarified.

Silence.

“I will do my  _damnedest_ , to make sure you are back in the body you want, I swear to you,” Hal continued, “But, you? You’re stuck with  _me_  forever. For better or worse, yeah?”

Bruce fidgeted again, but once more the tension was fading, “Yes.”

Hal smiled, “So, it’s settled,  _hubby_.”

His husband swatted at him, groaning as the movement tugged at his sunburn. Hal let out a soft laugh in response.

“First, though? I’m lending you a shirt.”


End file.
